1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a necktie-wearing device for helping to wear a necktie in an easier and more convenient way. Particularly, a new necktie-wearing device separately provides a knot and support plate inserted into the knot so as to allow for the wearing of various kinds of neckties in an easier and more convenient way and for adjusting the length of a necktie as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
A necktie is one type of clothing frequently used by modern persons. When wearing a necktie, one positions the necktie in the collar of a shirt and then makes a knot near the neck.
However, this type of necktie requires much time and effort to wear since a user must make a knot whenever user wears the necktie. In addition, if the length of the worn necktie is not appropriate, wearer must go through the cumbersome process of untying and retying the necktie.
Recently, there is provided a necktie, which has a clip at the knot portion so that the necktie can be united to the neck portion of a shirt without making a knot.
This necktie with a clip is easy and convenient to wear, but its knot may become crooked or easily separated from the shirt during wearing. In addition, it is impossible to adjust the length of the necktie, so wearer must purchase another necktie specifically suitable for wearer""s figure. In addition, each necktie provides only one knot shape with one design, so the wearer may grow tired of the necktie and tend not to wear it.
In order to solve such problems, the present invention proposes a technique, as discussed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 246000, in which a roller is mounted in a knot shape in a wearing device for a necktie, and a clip for affixing the necktie to a shirt is mounted on the back side of the wearing device. By sliding the necktie on the roller, a wearer may adjust the length of the necktie; thus, a wearer may put on the necktie with little effort. In addition, by improvement of a combining force, the wearing device may prevent the knot from becoming crooked and the necktie from becoming separated from the shirt. Furthermore, the length of the necktie may be adjusted, and various neckties may be worn at various times, using only one wearing device.
However, the conventional necktie-wearing device has some problems. It has a relatively complicated configuration for installing the roller in the wearing device, and expensive to manufacturing. Since the rear surface of the roller and the wearing device is formed flat for smooth operation of the rollers, it provides an aesthetically unpleasing appearance whereby both sides of the wearing device are separated from the human body.
To solve the aforementioned problems, the present invention introduces a new necktie wearing device which provides a better appearance by making the device in such a way that it may be worn closer to the human body; reduces the manufacturing cost by simplifying its configuration; and is easy to use because of the provision of a lifting plate for moving the necktie up and down, a magnetic support plate for affixing the necktie to a shirt, and a knot unit having a knot shape for inserting the support plate therein.
In one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a necktie wearing device including a support plate having a curved shape corresponding to the front surface of the necktie knot; a magnet mounted in the center of the support plate; a rod-shaped lifting plate connected to both ends of the support plate by use of strings; a case provided on one side of the support plate, which case has a magnet therein; and a knot unit made of a fiber and having a necktie knot shape, the knot unit including a space for insertion of the support plate and a necktie drawing hole formed at the lower end thereof.
Preferably, a fixing cover having a fixing pin at the inner center is hinged to the back surface of the case, and a hole is formed at the center of the magnet and the case so that the fixing pin is capable of being detachably inserted into the hole.